A Loss for Words
by Kazukagi
Summary: She would always say these things that left him at a loss for words. It's ok though, Kyon would let his actions talk for him. He didn't care if she was a time traveler, she was his. Kyon X Asahina oneshot.


Disclaimer: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is not owned by me. The owner's name slips me at the moment, and I'm to lazy to get up and go look at the DVD's. Ok, so basically I don't own anything except for the original plot line I've created. Even then, it's based on another plot line not owned by me, so forget about me owning anything. Second, I don't make any money off this, so don't ask if you can have some. I think that covers it.

**A/N: Hey all! Ok, let me explain. I just recently picked up the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and this FF just came to me in its entirety. I typed it up in a day, but I think it came out great. Enjoy it! BTW, it's Kyon X Asahina, a good thing since I noticed the shortage. Sorry if it seems a bit OOC for Kyon.**

She would always say the same things, and every time it would leave me a little dishearted, lost for words. So I would never answer with my words but with my actions.

Once again I find that we're alone in the club room together. I hold her close to me, strong yet passionately, my head resting ever so softly on hers. My face, buried in her silky red hair. It smells of lilacs, my favorite flower.

However yet again she pulls away after a time, looking down at first, and coming back up to meet my eyes.

"No...we can't do this...I shouldn't do this..."

She always says the same things, and just like all the other times, I feel a loss for words.

As always, I'm lost in the sea of her golden eyes. I melt under their presence, a simmering window to her soul, a soul I want to nurture forever.

I pull her into a strong embrace once more, but then extend my arms, grabbing her by the shoulders. Looking into her gaze, I raise a single eyebrow, a smirk crossing my face. She blushes, and so I lean in and connect her lips with mine, turning us from two to one, making her mine and me hers. She's a time traveler, it doesn't matter. I'm a human, it doesn't matter. We were meant to be one, and we _will _be one.

Once again, just as always, she pulls away from our kiss, whimpering, her face flush and sweaty. It reminds me of my own. I know she doesn't want to pull away any more than me, but again it's her stupid fixation with time.

"No...please, we can't keep..doing this, oh..."

As always, I'm lost for words, but this time I truly know how to chance the situation with my actions.

"_Just don't let go..."_

I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly, looking into her soft eyes. Normally, I let her go now, and I go home alone for another night, tortured by my love for the unbearably cute time traveler. But not this time. I won't let go, no matter what.

I hold her hand in mine, and draw her from the club room, leading her down the stairs and out of the school. She follows silently, her face a deep crimson. I love that about her. _I love her._

The trip to my house was a blur, I really don't remember much, and frankly I don't care. The trip really doesn't matter much. Though I will say this, I remember three moments. These are the three times I looked back and locked eyes with the beauty. _My beauty._

I lay her down on my bed, now positioned over her. I lean in and kiss her with all the passion, all the fury, all the love I've always held bottled up. But now I'll unleash it all, because I want her to know I love _her. _Not Haruhi, Not Yuki, not anybody else on this planet or universe, in any time period or closed space that ever has or will appear. I don't say this to her, I'm always at a loss for words. But somehow, someway, I think she knows, the kiss was just the catalyst for her to realize it. When I pull away, she looks up at me, all the love and admiration melting me to my core.

"But...but we can't-!!"

I hold her tightly, not in lust or frustration, but in pure comfort. I hold her for a long time, not wanting to let go. As always, I'm at a loss for words, but this time, I decide to speak.

"I. Don't. Care. You want to know why? Because..._I love you."_

The look she gives me eases me, gives me comfort. Why? Because it tells me that she accepts my love. Not only that, she returns it ten-fold. I lean down and kiss her again, running my hands through her hair. I know everything I've ever wanted to know.

Hours later, I find myself still in my bed, covered in mine and Asahina's sweat. Lying draped atop me is my lovely time traveler. Her face is inches from mine, showering me with kisses. I know what we did just broke about every single rule she had to follow, but I don't car.

She looks down at me tenderly, and as I lose myself in her eyes, I feel a small wetness on my face, different from the two sweats on my face. I subconsciously raise my hand to feel it. _It's a tear..._

She's crying. There she is, the girl I'd fall in love with no matter how many lives I lived, lying atop me after truly showing each other our love, crying. I want to know why she's crying, and then know how to stop it. I wipe a tear from her eye, holding her tenderly in my arms.

"Asahina?"

She gives a sob, and I suddenly want to cry myself, to take her tears as my own and lessen the pain.

"We...we've done it...now..when I have to let you go...when I go back...why?!"

She continues to sob into my shoulder, her voice growing shaky.

"We...we'll have to separate..and..and then...and then I'll never...see you again...I can't..I won't be able to bear it...oh Kyon!"

She always says these dishearting things, and every time I'm at loss for words. But not this time. This time, I must simply state my choice, a choice I made long ago.

I smiled, locking lips with her and letting my kiss calm her. When I pull back, I hold her close, and whisper into her ear.

"If you go, then so be it. But know that whether or not you want me to, whether or not I'm allowed to do it, I'm coming with you. We can live happily together in the future, in your time."

Her eyes widen at this, and she looks at me, her eyes filled with disbelief. I decide to continue.

"Or, if you decide to stay here, then that's all the better. I'll leave this place. Haruhi, everybody, and show you everything this time, this world had to offer."

Her eyes grow softer, the disbelief slowly making way for joy.

"Or, we could escape it all. We could find a time between mine and your's, and we could live a happy, solitary life, together..."

I peck my beauty on the lips, smiling softly at her.

"After all, I'm yours and you're mine. As long as I'm with you, the world could end for all I care."

I press her warm body as close as it can get to mine, locking lips with my time traveler.

"No matter what," I say during my breaths, "Promise to never leave my side."

For once, Asahina doesn't say something dishearting, nor something that leaves me at a loss for words. She simply returns my kiss, pulling me closer to her for comfort. Finally, as we lay there, two people turned to one, she smiles back at me, and I hear, clear as day from her perfect lips.

"I promise...forever."

**And that's it for my little oneshot. A few things. One, I've only seen eight episodes of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I just recently got back from Anime Expo in Long Beach, and I picked up the DVD's. Second, At heart I'm really a Haruhi X Kyon fan, but as I said before this just came to me and I had to type it up. Third, this is my first attempt at present tense format. I've always written in past tense before, so please PM me if you find any tense mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
